Talk:Absolute Immortality/@comment-12448588-20171220052617/@comment-31656781-20171226060419
Like what The Holder said, Unavertable has nothing to do with Omni-lock. Omni-lock is on the level of Omnipotence. Omnipotence can ignore anything. Death is supposed to be known as either the end, or destruction. Absolute Immortality means you just have absolute existence. Existence can perish. Existence is everything that lives,everything that has been thought up. All of that can be destroyed. Death can destroy everything but God and true darkness. (True darkness as in Non-existence) Those are the only two that are unaffected by Death. Omni-lock technically doesn't even "exist" as they "exist" out of their own existence. Absolute Immortality says that they still exist in their own existence. This means they are bound by the rules of "Thought". Anything that is bound by "Thought" can die. However, things that are above concepts, such as omni-negation, Metapotence, omni-lock, ect. There are so many things out there that exist outside of "Thought". Metapotence ignores everything, Omni-lock ignores everything, so does Omni-negation. Omni-negation can negate the concept of Destruction and negate "Thought". All of these are on an Omnipotent level. So anything that are not on an Omnipotent level, Death can destroy/kill. More explanation on Origin of Death: Origin manipulation can also defeat Death. Being the origin of Death bypasses all effects of Death, mostly because you are Death itself. Origin manipulation/Embodiment is pretty much on the level of Omnipotence. With this logic, this proves that Death can touch absolutely anything but Omnipotence and Non-existence. Anything that has "Thought' or "Concept" can die. Life is a concept, Immortality is a concept, anything that can create a thought dies. Edit: Being indepedent of Reality has nothing to do with Existence. Existence> All things. Existence is everything that came from thought. Thought is everything. Death can kill absolutely everything except things that exist out of Life, or exist out of logic, ect. Immortality means you have absolute existence. Taking away the existence of where the person resides means they no longer exist. Why? There is no point of absolute existence when there is nothing to exist to. Death can go up as far as killing thought itself. Something on that level is beyond logic itself. There are only four powers that truly beat Death, and that's because 3 of them are on an Omnipotent level. So with that logic, anything that is not on the level of Omnipotent, or anything close to that can die. Existing away from life and death is kind of like a form of Omni-lock. That alone is beyond logic.That means the person exist beyond thought and bounds. Which is on the level of NighOmni-lock. So even then again, nothing can truly defeat death itself. Immortality negation is a form of Death. Death withholds Immortality negation, which is the reason why they said it may take away the effects. Oh, another thing. What they mean by being unbound to death is, the user is unbound by normal death. For example, if I destroy your spirit, you'd still be alive. If I blow your atoms, you'll still be alive. Anything that can "Logically" kill the user, they'll still be alive. Unaveratable death>Can almost kill logic itself. Death can kill concepts. Death can kill bounds, death can kill the concept of reality, anything that has been thought of. To be honest, they messed up saying anything about absolute life is a limitation against Unavertable death. That's legit impossible. In any case, there are no real limitations against Unavertable death. 90% of the things that have an absolute stop against Death are on the level Omnipotence. This power is no where near on the level of Omnipotence. If you look at Unavertable death, they say in the limitation section: This power "MAY" counter this power. Absolute Immortality "MAY" be immune. None of that is a real limitation. It'll even tell you, anything on an Omnipotent level can stop/unaffected by Unavertable death. I know I said this like five-hundred times.. However, I say this so many times because any argument you bring up against death will be null and void unless it's a power from Omnipotence.